Solo un sueño
by silverbones
Summary: una versión mas del reencuentro pero esta vez Brennan sufre un accidente que la hace quedar en coma y un sueño lo cambiará todo... todo B&B por supuesto
1. Chapter 1

___bueno mi primera historia... una que se relata a partir del regreso de Brennan a Washington, espero que les guste! todo es Booth y Brennan por supuesto! _

_**Disclaimer**: Bones no me pertenece, sino a Hart Hanson y a FOX_

* * *

Fue un viaje agotador era ya de madrugada lo único que Brennan quería era llegar a su cama y descansar, y así fue, saliendo del aeropuerto tomó un taxi que la llevó directo a su departamento.

* * *

Fue una noche difícil pues el cambio de horario le había afectado bastante y le había costado un poco de trabajo dormir, el reloj marcaba las 10:00 am así que se levantó de inmediato, aunque seguía un poco cansada, pero tenía que estar lista para la cita que tenía con… Booth, el hombre de sus sueños, al que amaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero que no se atrevía a aceptar, o al menos no por el momento. Así que decidió tomar un baño de agua caliente para relajarse, y en cuanto salió tomó lo primero que encontró en el clóset, se vistió, se maquilló un poco y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso de leche, agarró las llaves de su auto, y salió hacia la calle.

En otra parte de Washington, Booth ya estaba en el lugar acordado, aunque todavía no era la hora de la cita, pero no quería que cuando Brennan llegara él no estuviera ahí y pensara que se le había olvidado, solo que le rogaba a Dios que a Brennan no le hubiera sucedido eso.

Brennan conducía velozmente por las calles, cuando de pronto se giró a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que todavía era temprano así que bajó un poco la velocidad aunque estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar:

-Brennan- contestó como siempre.

-Hola cariño, que bueno que estés de vuelta, quiero saber cuándo nos vemos-le dijo como si fuera una orden.

-mmm… no lo sé Ángela, ¿Te parece si te hablo al rato?, es que vengo manejando-dijo un poco distraída

-Ok está bien, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, además ha sido un año muy largo y….-Brennan la interrumpió

- Ángela ya te he dicho que eso es científicamente imposible un año siempre va a durar 365 días y 6 horas, y esas…-Esta vez fue Ángela quien la interrumpió.

- Bueno ya, ya, ya, no quiero discutir, pero para mí así fue, te extrañé muchísimo, por cierto ¿A dónde vas?...-Brennan se quedó callada unos segundos- mejor me lo cuentas después, estaré esperando tu llamada.

-Ok Angie, nos vemos luego- Puso su celular en el asiento del copiloto y encendió la radio…

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?

Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling….

Eso le pasaba a Brennan cada que lo veía, su corazón latía muy fuerte pero nunca permitió que él lo notara y sabía que a Booth le sucedía exactamente lo mismo… y cuándo el estaba junto a ella todos sus miedos desaparecían, pues luego de toda una vida en la que ella siempre estuvo tan sola y después llega él y cura ese dolor, ella no quería perderlo, pero tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había pasado una luz roja, cuando volteó solamente oyó el pitar de varios automóviles y un carro aproximarse a toda velocidad hasta su puerta.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro, el coche se volcó y ella, al igual que el conductor que la chocó estaba mal herida….

Alguien llamó a una ambulancia y se la llevaron de emergencia….

* * *

Booth llevaba horas esperando estaba un poco molesto pues Brennan había olvidado la cita, al parecer a ella no le importaba demasiado, así que decidió irse.

Por otro lado Ángela que ya había desempacado todo lo de su viaje a Paris y había descansado un poco, estaba preocupada, pues ya era de noche y Brennan aún no le regresaba la llamada, pensó que podía estar en algo importante pero aún así decidió llamarla, aunque no sirvió de mucho pues la mandaba al buzón.

Al día siguiente Ángela volvió a llamarla pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió ir a su casa estuvo tocando la puerta pero nadie le abría.

-Esto está muy extraño- pensó, así que tomó su celular y le habló a Booth

-Hola, Booth soy Ángela

-Claro como no reconocerte la voz, ¿cómo estás?

-Pues la verdad un poco preocupada, por que ayer hablé con Brennan y me dijo que iba conduciendo, pero no me dijo a donde y después de eso he intentado localizarla pero no está en su casa quería saber si no está contigo…

-No, de hecho se suponía que ayer nos veríamos pero pues… nunca llegó- dijo un poco decepcionado

-Bueno voy al Jeffersonian a ver si no está ahí

-Ok, si yo sé algo te avisaré- Booth se quedó bastante preocupado porque si no estaba con Ángela ¿con quién más?

Ángela tocó una vez más la puerta pero fue inútil, cuando de pronto un hombre con uniforme de policía se dirigió a ella:

-Buenos días, ¿es usted familiar de la Doctora Temperance Brennan?

-No, pero soy su mejor amiga- dijo bastante preocupada

-Bueno, pues lamento decirle que su amiga sufrió un accidente y está muy grave en el hospital…

* * *

_continuará..._

_espero que les haya gustado si hay algun error haganmelo saber... espero sus reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola a todas, bno pues primero q nada muchas gracias a todas las q me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus alertas, me ponen muy feliz, ustedes me inspiraron para seguir con el siguiente capi, xq para ser mi primer fic 7 reviews son excelentes..._

_oigan corrijo, en el capi anterior Angela no va al Jeffersonian a buscar a Brennan sino va directo a su departamento..._

_contesto un review:_

_Vivi: muchas gracias x tus reviews , q bno que t gusto el comienzo, y en efecto si es una estrofa de una canción q se llama ETERNAL FLAME y es de THE BANGLES saludos._

_la vdd no se si volveré a actualizar pronto (aunq si prometo seguir la historia) xq mi hermana ya les habrá contado que el domingo regresamos a Mónaco y luego a mi papa lo transfieren a Canadá pero yo me regreso a México cn mi mama y ps stoy algo triste xq ella si se va para Canada bno aki les djo el capi 2 espro q les guste, en el siguiente prometo mucho mas de B&B... _

* * *

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que un accidente?, ¿cuándo fue? - gritó desesperada, tanto que los vecinos la voltearon a ver.

-Fue ayer en la mañana, al parecer se pasó un alto y otro auto la impactó, hemos estado tratando de localizar a alguien pero hasta ahora usted ha sido la única, cálmese señorita por favor.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Si mi mejor amiga está en el hospital - gritó sin importarle que los demás la vieran.

-Oiga tranquila por favor, mi deber es informarle que la doctora Brennan está en el hospital- dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, aunque ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionara así.

-Tiene razón, disculpe, no puede ser - dijo en voz baja y pasándose la mano por la frente- por favor dígame en que hospital está, tengo que ir a verla.

-¡oh si! - dijo el policía más calmado y extrañado por el cambio de humor tan repentino de la mujer- está en el Mercy West que se encuentra en…

-Sí ya sé donde ahí operaron a un amigo, gracias - lo interrumpió y bajó corriendo las escaleras, dejando al oficial con un palmo de narices; en cuanto se subió al auto puso sus manos sobre el volante y recargó su frente sobre este, estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a sonar…

-Hola Ángela ¿ya tienes noticias sobre Huesos? - La artista se quedó callada unos segundos porque no sabía cómo explicárselo, hasta que por fin hablo…

-Si Booth ya sé que _pasó _con Brennan.

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo tigre, primero necesito que te calmes y me escuches, acabo de salir del edificio de Brennan y me encontré con un policía que me dijo que sufrió un accidente y está muy grave en el hospital…

-Pero ¿Có-como fue? - le costaba trabajo articular palabras.

-Si... me dijo que se pasó un alto… y que… - Ángela dejó escapar un sollozo.

-¡¿Qué Ángela, qué? - gritó el agente al otro lado de la línea.

-Otro coche la impactó – soltó la artista.

-¿En qué hospital está? – preguntó Booth desesperado.

-En el Mercy West, donde te operaron.

-Ok, está bien nos vemos allá.

Ángela encendió su auto y se fue directo al hospital, cuando llegó Booth ya estaba en la sala de espera.

-¿Ya sabes algo?

-Solo me dijeron que esta inconsciente, no ha despertado desde que llegó, pero no me dieron más detalles y… - estaba confundido, lo único que pudo hacer Ángela fue abrazarlo.

-En unos minutos me dejaran verla…

En ese momento salió el doctor Henry Conover, encargado de neurología:

-¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan?

-Somos nosotros – Ambos caminaron hacia el doctor.

-¿Cómo está ella? - preguntó Booth desesperado.

-Bueno… no voy a mentirles, la doctora Brennan está grave, tiene una fuerte contusión en la cabeza, lo que provocó que se le inflamara el cerebro, debido a esto tuvimos que inducirla en un coma, para que el cerebro no trabaje y se desinflame más rápido.

-¿Va a tener alguna secuela esto doctor? - preguntó Ángela inquieta.

-Aun no podemos dar nada por hecho, sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte…

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en coma? - le cuestionó Booth.

-Cinco días, después detendremos paulatinamente la medicación para ver su evolución, y una vez detenida la medicación esperaremos a que despierte - afirmó el médico, viendo a ambos - ¿alguien quiere pasar a verla?

-Si quieres pasa tú, y yo me quedo con ella toda la noche, mientras le aviso a los demás en el Jeffersonian – dijo el agente más calmado.

-Está bien Booth, yo primero - le indicó al doctor.

-Muy bien, pase por aquí por favor.

Booth los vio alejarse y sacó su celular para comenzar a llamar a los demás.

…

…

…

Booth entró en la habitación, Brennan estaba postrada en la cama, pálida, conectada a unos aparatos que medían sus signos vitales, una pequeña manguera conectada a la vena de su brazo izquierdo le pasaba un poco de suero, probablemente también medicamento; el agente se acercó hasta la cama y por un momento se sintió tranquilo al saber que Brennan no había olvidado la cita, pero a la vez se sintió culpable por haberla juzgado mal.

-Perdóname Huesos- susurró mientras se sentaba en una butaca junto a la cama y tomaba la mano de la antropóloga- perdóname por haberte hecho esto- le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja y le dio un suave beso en los labios- no te preocupes, nunca más me voy a separar de ti… te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario…- el agente comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas- pero por favor despierta… no me hagas esto… yo te amo, lo sabes bien.

Se quitó la medalla de San Cristóbal que colgaba de su cuello y se la puso a Brennan, aunque sabía que ella no creía en Dios, él quería que la protegiera.

Continuará...

* * *

**Bno spro q les haya gustado, dejenme saber q les pareció xfas con su review, para mi es super importante su opinión, ya saben si algo está mal xfas corrijanme no m molesta... salodossss 3 :9**


	3. Chapter 3

_Holaaa..._

_Bueno estoy de vuelta! sorry por la tardanza pero ya saben como estoy de apurada, en unos días mas me regreso a México y... uff soy un desastre, apenas y me da tiempo para sentarme un rato frente a la pc._

_Gracias de nuevo por los reviews y las alertas, me pone muy feliz saber que en otra parte alguien esta leyendo mi historia._

_Espero q les guste mucho este capi porque es el que mas me costó trabajo (y yo pensando q seria el mas facil jaja) y tambien es en el que mas me esforcé..._

_Bueno aqui viene la parte mas importante del fic, la que dara pie a todo, por favor lean hasta el final... _

* * *

Brennan sintió como Booth la tomó de la mano, le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y le dio un suave beso en los labios, antes de irse a trabajar…

* * *

Brennan estaba en el baño de su casa con las manos húmedas sobre su rostro, pues desde hace unos días estaba un poco mareada y con náuseas, no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero no le había dicho

nada a Booth para no alarmarlo…

-¿Cariño estás en casa? – preguntó Booth bastante emocionado.

-Sí, ahora voy, no tardo – gritó algo nerviosa y secándose la cara para que Booth no sospechara nada.

-¿Qué crees? – Pero en cuanto la vio se olvidó de lo que iba a decir - ¿qué te pasa? Te ves muy mal – dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Wow! gracias a las mujeres nos encanta que nos digan eso – le contestó con una sonrisa débil.

-Sabes a que me refiero – dijo en tono serio – estás muy pálida, vamos al doctor.

-No, en serio estoy bien, de seguro algo me hizo daño.

-No estás bien - la tomó del brazo suavemente como niña pequeña y la jaló hasta la puerta.

-Booth, en verdad no es necesa… - el agente la interrumpió – si es necesario, no es la primera vez que te pasa y lo sabes bien – Brennan se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes?

-El otro día escuche que te paraste en la madrugada – a Brennan no le quedo más que aceptar.

-Bueno está bien – dijo entre dientes y volteando los ojos.

La ayudó a subirse a la SUV, y en cuanto el también estuvo adentro…

-¿Cómo haces eso? ¡Eh! – dijo como una niña

-¿Hacer qué?

-Desde que nos casamos siempre logras convencerme.

-Pues no lo sé quizá es porque soy irresistible – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que si es por eso – y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes, yo entro sola, espérame afuera del consultorio, no tardo.

-Está bien, me conformo con que hayas aceptado venir – le dijo dándole un beso corto antes de que se levantara.

* * *

-Buenas tardes doctor Joseph – dijo un poco nerviosa, pues ya sospechaba lo que le iba a decir.

-Hola doctora Brennan, que gusto verla ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? – preguntó estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-Bueno es que no me he sentido bien estos últimos días, he tenido náuseas y mareos.

-¿Tiene algún otro síntoma?, dolor de cabeza, fiebre, dolor de estómago, de garganta…

-No nada más.

-Bueno, antes de confirmar algo quiero que se haga una prueba de sangre, no hay que dar un diagnostico apresurado, pase con la doctora Jennifer Hoffman, por favor - lo apuntó en su libreta de recetas médicas – Espero verla de nuevo.

Brennan se quedó congelada, el doctor seguía hablando pero ella no le ponía atención, el estiró la mano para darle la hoja con el nombre de la doctora y el área donde tenía que hacerse los análisis, pero Brennan seguía sin reaccionar.

-Doctora Brennan ¿me escucha?

-Oh sí, lo siento – dijo tomando la hoja – me dio gusto saludarlo, hasta luego.

-Hasta lue…- pero ella ya se había ido.

* * *

-Hola cielo ¿qué te dijo el doctor?

-Creo que me faltan vitaminas o algo pero quiere que me haga unos análisis – prefirió no darle la noticia hasta estar segura.

-Te acompaño.

-¡NO!, no te preocupes vengo al rato con Ángela, es que ahorita tengo mucho trabajo en el Jeffersonian, Cam me llamó, a pesar de que regresamos hace varios meses, un año fue mucho tiempo y aun tengo muchos pendientes - Booth se extrañó bastante por la reacción de Brennan pero prefirió no discutir.

-Bueno está bien ¿quieres que pase por ti?

-Si, a las 8:00 está bien.

* * *

-Hola Ángela – dijo caminando hacia su oficina

-Hola cariño me tenías muy preocupada, te estuve llamando toda la mañana pero no contestabas, además tengo que darte una gran noticia…

-Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, pero ¿De qué se trata Ange?

-Pues digamos que… ¡se murió el conejo!...- Brennan le miró con su cara de "no sé qué significa eso"

- ¡Ay cariño¡ pues…tengo dos meses de embarazo – dijo bastante emocionada la artista, pero la antropóloga no le dijo nada, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no le puso atención.

-¡Whoa! controla tu euforia - dijo con un poco de desilusión en la voz.

- ¡oh! Lo siento es que… – pero unas terribles náuseas la invadieron y salió corriendo hacia los baños, lo que provocó que Ángela la siguiera.

-Cariño ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás enferma? – preguntó recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No… bueno eso creo – dijo un poco insegura

-¿Cómo que eso crees?

-Es que Booth me llevó al doctor porque desde hace unos días he estado mareada y he tenido náuseas…

-No me digas que tú también… estás…

-¡Pues no es seguro! – La interrumpió con algo de nerviosismo en la voz - por eso necesito que me acompañes a hacerme los análisis.

-Oye, si te acompaño, pero ¿qué tienes?, te noto algo rara ¿no te hace feliz el hecho de pensar que un ser pequeñito se está formando dentro de ti?

-Claro que si me hace feliz, pero esto me cayó de sorpresa, apenas llevo casada unos meses con Booth y pues… no sé tengo miedo, todavía no estaba dentro de mis planes ser madre…pero, luego hablamos mejor ya vámonos.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, deberías estar saltando de felicidad, pero bueno, solo déjame avisarle a Jack y nos vamos.

-Está bien, aquí te espero.

* * *

-Ángela ayer fui por los análisis y… si estoy embarazada – lo único que escuchó al otro lado de la línea fue un grito de felicidad – Ya lo pensé y tienes razón, voy a querer mucho a este bebé que ya viene en camino – dijo acariciando su vientre, y cambiando la expresión de su rostro.

-Wow, cariño me da mucho gusto que hayas cambiado de opinión, ¿ya le dijiste a Booth?

- Es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto llegue – dijo volteando hacia la ventana – Ahí viene está estacionando la camioneta, bueno, te dejo nos vemos mañana.

-Si está bien cariño cuídate mucho.

Brennan colgó en el instante en que Booth entraba a la casa.

- Hola cielo ¿cómo estás?- Booth entró en la sala y se acercó a Brennan para besarla- ¿ya fuiste por los análisis? – le dijo el agente sentándose junto a ella

-Sí, ya sé porque he tenido nauseas y mareos – la antropóloga se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Booth.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él en tono preocupado

- Es que… – Brennan se giró para verle y regresó al sillón sentándose ahora en las piernas de Booth, - …estoy…- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose a su rostro y rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

- No, ¡¿sí? – Dijo sorprendido, y se acercó más a ella para besarla apasionadamente - ¿Estás embarazada?

-Si – le contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Un niñito ¿eh?

-O niña - le contestó la antropóloga juntando su frente con la de él.

Y ambos se besaron de nuevo…

Continuará...

* * *

_Bueno pues espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda pregunten, tambien corrijan con su review porfas, esta vez tratare de actualizar mas rapido...Saludos :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todas bueno perdón por la tardanza, muchas gracias x sus reviews y alertas me ponen muy feliz_

_aqui esta el siguiente capi..._

_**

* * *

**__**Me quedé dormida, estoy segura de ello, no sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, todo estaba negro, sentía que caía por un pozo sin fondo, en donde el tiempo y el espacio eran relativos, ajenos a mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para aclarar mi mente.**_

_**Aunque no sé si en realidad eso funcionó…**_

Brennan tomaba una siesta en su cama, algo que no era normal en ella, pero estaba cansada porque la bebé no dejó de moverse en toda la noche, además el doctor le había indicado que ya no podía ir a trabajar pues ya no era adecuado a sus treinta y siete semanas de embarazo, fue entonces cuando Booth entró a la casa:

-Hola cariño ¿ya están listas? – gritó emocionado, ese día conocerían por fin a su pequeña, cerró la puerta y al no obtener respuesta, subió las escaleras y entró sigilosamente a su cuarto, ahí la encontró dormida, estaba tan tranquila y se veía tan hermosa con una de sus manos sobre su pancita que lo único que pudo hacer fue acomodarse junto a ella y acercar su rostro a la altura del vientre de Brennan.

-Hola Sandy ¿Cómo estás? – Susurró - ¿Ya viste como tienes a mamá? – esbozó una leve sonrisa – ya no puedo esperar más para conocerte, te amo - y le dio un beso a su pancita, después recargó suavemente su cabeza y puso su mano junto a la de su esposa para sentir las pataditas de la bebé, Brennan comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue esa escena tan conmovedora, así que solo se limitó a posar su otra mano sobre el cabello de Booth, él lo notó de inmediato.

-Hola cielo ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Booth sin moverse.

-Pues…bien – contestó nerviosa.

-¿Estás segura? – dijo el agente reincorporándose para voltearla a ver.

-Sí… eso creo… ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien, algo aburrido, no hay casos nuevos… y aunque los hubiera… sabes que haces falta- le contestó él acariciando con el pulgar la mano de Brennan.

-Sabes que por mí seguiría trabajando…- la antropóloga desvió la mirada como diciendo "_tú eres el exagerado"_

-¡Ah Huesos! Siempre con lo mismo… como sea… ¿ya estás lista para irnos?

-Pues… si…- dijo con un gran suspiro- ya quiero conocerla- dijo con un toque de emoción en la voz mientras acariciaba de nuevo su pancita.

-Bien – dijo un Booth sonriente dirigiéndose hacia el armario para tomar la maleta- ¿ya está listo todo verdad?

-Sí todo, también guardé la ropa de la nena y lo demás- le contestó ella caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez en la SUV Booth tomó la mano de la antropóloga e inmediatamente detectó el frío de sus manos, definitivamente estaba nerviosa.

-¡Que extraño! ¿No? – dijo intentando distraerla.

-¿Qué?- Brennan veía por la ventana, con la barbilla recargada en la mano que tenía libre.

-Que hayas comenzado con un poco de dilatación hace días y no hayas avanzado.

-Si ¿verdad? – Dijo un poco distante aún en la misma posición - estadísticamente les sucede a una de cada doce mujeres, es por eso que se recurre a la inducción, finalmente a estas alturas del embarazo el feto ya es viable, además la placenta ya está madura- explicó volteando a ver a Booth.

El agente sonrió al ver que su Huesos no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma que le encontraba primero el lado científico a las cosas antes que el cómico.

-Me da gusto que ya quieras conocer a nuestra bebé- le dio un ligero apretón a su mano antes de aparcar en el estacionamiento del hospital.

…

…

-Necesito que te relajes porque tus contracciones no son muy seguidas y esto va a llevar tiempo- dijo la doctora Cameron Smith, quien la atendió durante todo su embarazo, y ahora la asistiría en el parto, mientras le inyectaba medicamentos a través de la sonda que estaba conectada al brazo de Brennan.

-¿Mucho tiempo? – preguntó inquieta, viendo como comenzaba a correr el medicamento hacia su brazo.

-Eso depende, ¿te duele?- le preguntó la doctora mirando hacia un monitor que comenzaba a dibujar unas altas y delgadas líneas.

-No, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería?- le cuestionó la antropóloga.

-Acabas de tener una contracción- le contestó la ginecóloga- cada contracción vas a sentir que tu vientre se tensa, en cuanto comiences a sentir dolor avísame, de todas maneras vendré a revisar tu dilatación en un rato más- afirmó la doctora, dispuesta a salir de la habitación, en ese instante Booth entró:

-Hola cielo ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó sentándose junto a ella y tomándola de la mano.

-Bueno yo los dejo – dijo la doctora parada en la puerta- Con permiso.

-Propio – contestaron al unísono - ¿Qué te dijo la doctora?- volteando a ver a Brennan de nuevo.

-Pues en resumen que esto va a ser un poco tardado… espera dame tu mano…- le pidió la antropóloga abriendo la mano hacia su esposo.

Booth le extendió la mano a lo que Brennan la colocó rápidamente sobre su vientre para que sintiera al igual que ella la tensión de su pancita.

-Wow ¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó curioso.

-Una contracción- le dijo ella señalando la máquina que momentos antes había revisado la doctora, al otro lado de la cama.

-¿No se supone que debería dolerte?- preguntó el agente extrañado.

-Pues no, probablemente cuando avance mi dilatación comenzará a doler, pero por ahora estoy bien así- le contestó sonriendo.

-Bueno pues entonces a esperar- agregó Booth acomodándose en el sillón.

…

…

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS**

…

-¿Ya lista para conocer a tu bebé Temperance?- preguntó la ginecóloga mientras revisaba la dilatación de Brennan.

-Sí, más que lista - le contestó ella un poco adolorida, las últimas contracciones antes de que la bloquearan habían sido muy dolorosas.

-Vale, entonces vámonos directo a la sala de partos- le dijo quitándose los guantes de látex.

…

-Bien Temperance, lo estás haciendo muy bien, sólo necesito que pujes una vez más- le pidió la ginecóloga.

-Ya no puedo más- contestó Brennan echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el cansancio, su frente estaba perlada de sudor.

-Vamos cariño, hazlo por Sandy ¿sí?- le rogó Booth tomándole la mano y dándole un ligero apretón para animarla.

Brennan asintió débilmente cerrando los ojos para tomar aire y poder pujar de nuevo.

-Bien Temperance, ahora espera, la cabeza ya está afuera – una enfermera le extendió una perilla a la doctora para que pudiera limpiar las vías respiratorias de la pequeña.

-Ahora, una última vez y todo habrá terminado.

Después de unos segundos un agudo llanto se escuchó por toda la habitación y la doctora levantó a la nena para mostrársela a sus padres, Brennan le sonrió con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, mientras Booth se acercaba para cortarle el cordón umbilical.

-Es preciosa- comentó Brennan cuando la enfermera le acercó a la niña, una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Lo es, porque se parece a ti- le dijo Booth.

-Me llevaré a la niña para hacerle un par de pruebas, en un rato más la llevaremos a su habitación- afirmó la enfermera- no tardaremos.

La antropóloga asintió y vio como la enfermera se alejaba con la niña.

…

…

Brennan estaba impaciente por ver de nuevo a su hija, apenas la habían trasladado a la habitación, mientras el agente hurgaba en la maleta.

-¿Qué buscas Booth?

- El paquete de pañales que compramos en el supermercado- le contestó mientras seguía buscando en la maleta- ¿Segura que los guardaste?

-Yo no guardé nada, solo los saqué de la bolsa donde venían, creí que tú los habías guardado en la camioneta de nuevo- le contestó en tono inocente.

-¡Dios! Huesos voy a tener que ir a la casa por ellos-le dijo él volteando a verla- sólo esperaré a que llegue Ángela, no voy a dejarte sola ¿entendido?

Brennan asintió bajando la mirada.

En ese momento se vieron interrumpidos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dando paso a la enfermera quien venía empujando una pequeña cuneta donde venía dormida la niña.

-Bien aquí está la pequeña- le dijo la enfermera dejando a un lado de la cama la cuna- sólo falta la pulsera de identificación para la bebé, ¿Cuál es el nombre completo?

-Sandra Booth-Brennan- le contestó ella inmediatamente.

La enfermera anotó los datos en la pulsera y se los puso a la niña y también a Brennan le puso una delgada pulsera de identificación.

-Felicidades doctora- le dijo la enfermera pasándole a la niña- con permiso.

La enfermera salió de la habitación, en ese instante Booth recibió un mensaje, el cual leyó rápidamente.

-Ángela viene para acá, Hodgins por fin se desocupó y ya se pudo quedar con el pequeño Spencer.

-Está bien – le contestó ella mientras mecía levemente a la niña.

…

-Tengo sueño, pero no quiero despegarme de ella- dijo Brennan mirando a su hija.

-Cariño tendrás muchísimo tiempo para estar con ella, ahora te conviene descansar, anda duérmete- Booth le quitó a la niña de los brazos y la acostó de nuevo en la cuna.

-Sí- dijo Brennan sin mucha convicción, no quería despegarse de su hija- te amo.

-Yo también- le contestó Booth, mientras veía como se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos a su esposa, le dio un beso en la sien y se sentó junto a ella.

...

Ángela entró en la habitación preguntando por Brennan, Booth se levantó llevándose un dedo a los labios para que guardara silencio.

-Sigue dormida, no me tardo…

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Bueno espero q les haya gustado, dejenm su review, me interesa mucho su opinion saludos...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disculpen la tardanza, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia... aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo **_

* * *

**Todo me da vueltas, estoy muy confundida, pero no entiendo por qué…**

Brennan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz le lastimó un poco pero al ver el lugar donde estaba se le dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pues ahí estaba Ángela, que sorprendida vio como Brennan recuperaba la consciencia:

-¡Cariño! ¡Por fin despertaste!-dijo la artista emocionada de ver a su amiga despierta de nuevo- llamaré a la doctora para que venga a verte- le dijo mientras se aproximaba a tocar el botón de la estación de enfermeras.

La antropóloga se sentía desorientada, no entendía por qué Ángela había dicho _"por fin despertaste"_ si no tenía mucho que se había quedado dormida, además no entendía porque le dolía tanto la cabeza y tenía una venda; ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas por unos instantes:

-¿Ya la conociste Ángela?- preguntó la antropóloga viendo fijamente a la artista pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dando paso a una doctora y a una enfermera:

-¿Doctora Brennan? ¿Cómo se siente?- pregunto la doctora Cameron mientras se dirigía a Brennan y comenzaba a examinar sus ojos con una pequeña lámpara, después se giró para consultar los aparatos que la monitoreaban.

-¿Y el doctor Conover?- preguntó Ángela parada en un extremo de la habitación para darle espacio suficiente a la doctora para que examinara a su amiga.

-Salió a un congreso en Nueva Orleans, volverá en dos semanas…

Brennan no contestó, observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su pequeña no estaba junto a ella.

-¿Doctora Brennan?- preguntó la mujer mientras continuaba examinándola.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Temperance un poco acelerada.

-¿Quién? ¿Booth? –Le cuestionó la artista desde el extremo de la habitación – me parece que fue a la cafetería a comer algo, ha estado todo el tiempo aquí contigo y…– Ángela no pudo terminar porque Brennan la interrumpió casi gritando:

-¡NO! Ángela él no… Sandra ¿dónde está? – el monitor que estaba junto a ella comenzó a sonar ya que estaba muy alterada.

-Cariño, tranquila ¿quién es Sandra?- Ángela y la doctora se voltearon a ver preocupadas, les pareció muy extraño lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Cómo que quién?-preguntó exaltada- pues mi hija, Doctora Cameron usted me acaba de atender… ¡acaba de nacer!

-¿Se siente bien doctora? Creo que será necesario hacer unos estudios para descartar riesgos… y discúlpeme pero yo no pude hacer eso porque soy neuróloga, no ginecóloga… lo siento, además…- dijo revisando el expediente de Brennan- no hay registro de que usted estuviera embarazada cuando llegó aquí- trató de decírselo de tal manera que no le afectara demasiado pero al parecer no sirvió de mucho…

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Un auto la impactó en la avenida Massachusetts, fue un accidente casi fatal, llegó aquí con una fuerte contusión en el cerebro, por eso le inducimos el coma, para que su cerebro no trabajara y se desinflamara más rápido…

- Ángela tú estabas conmigo dime que no fue un sueño – dijo Brennan sin prestar atención a la neuróloga, una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y dejó escapar un sollozo – yo era tan feliz…– "_esto no puede pasarme a mi_" pensó mientras el monitor comenzaba a pitar incesantemente.

-Adminístrele una dosis de fluoxetina – le ordenó a la enfermera – esto va a calmarla un poco y hará que descanse- Ángela se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

-Descansa cariño después hablaremos… - Brennan sintió como el medicamento comenzaba a hacer efecto inmediatamente pues cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida, Ángela siguió a la doctora hasta la puerta- ¿puedo pedirle algo?

-Sí, claro dígame.

-Por favor no hable de esto con nadie ¿sí?

-No se preocupe.

-Gracias – solo vio como la mujer se alejaba y sacó su celular para marcarle a Booth; apenas esperó un par de tonos cuando oyó que contestaba el agente:

-Ángela ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya despertó?

-Sí, pero la sedaron porque…- Prefirió no decirle nada a él tampoco hasta que platicara con Brennan- le dolía mucho la cabeza y se volvió a quedar dormida espera un rato más para que puedas verla despierta…

-¡Qué bueno que por fin despertó! en un rato más voy para allá- dijo en un tono algo distante.

-Ok… mmm… estás en la cafetería del hospital ¿verdad?

-Este… no Ángela estoy en el Royal, es que llegó una persona que conocí en Afganistán- la artista oyó a alguien que hablaba:

-¡Creí que me presentarías como tu novia Seeley!

-¡shh!... mmm bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato Ángela, adiós.

A Ángela no le gustó nada lo que acababa de escuchar y más después de la reacción que tuvo Brennan al despertar.

_En el Royal Diner…_

-Por favor no me pidas esto-dijo Booth bastante estresado- lo que pasó en Afganistán me gustó mucho y me encantó conocerte pero…

-Pero ¿qué?- le dijo Hannah preocupada de lo que le pudiera decir.

-Pero me di cuenta de que solo te quiero como una amiga, a quien realmente amo es a Huesos.

-No, no me puedes hacer esto, yo te amo a ti Seeley, creí que lo que pasó entre nosotros sería para siempre- dijo mientras se le humedecían los ojos- vine hasta aquí por ti…

-Por favor no llores, pero lo siento Hannah, te quiero mucho pero solo como una gran amiga, ahora tengo que ir al hospital a verla...- Booth se paró y se fue.

Hannah dejó salir un par de lágrimas mientras lo veía alejarse por la acera hasta la SUV, en ese instante supo que lo había perdido así que pagó su taza de café y salió decidida a ir al aeropuerto, pero pensándolo bien prefirió quedarse en Washington a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

_**Gracias y lo siento x prometer actualizar antes... dejen su review se acepta d todo ya lo saben ;D**_


End file.
